


Terms of Surrender

by roymaster45



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Sexual Slavery, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45
Summary: Two months after the events of the first movie, Arendelle couldn't be more prosperous - and Elsa and Anna couldn't be happier. But a letter from the kingdom to the north may change all that...





	Terms of Surrender

Elsa smiled as she looked out over the capital of Arendelle. Although the cold air nipping at her cheeks might suggest a change of seasons, the city was still draped in the colors and scents of fall. The trees in the castle's courtyard were full of red and gold leaves, many of which had already drifted gracefully to the ground. She could smell an apple pie from one of the kitchens below, and there was a gentle breeze blowing through her platinum-blonde hair.

The queen sat down in one of the chairs on the balcony, her smile widening. It had been two months since the Great Thaw, and things couldn't be better. Her citizens were happy, the kingdom's economy was booming, and her relationship with her sister was returning to the way it had been when they were kids. She leaned back and closed her eyes, soaking in the serenity of it all.

Soon, however, the peace and stillness of her morning was broken by the sound of someone walking up behind her.

"Your Majesty?" a familiar voice asked nervously.

"Come on, Kristoff," she chuckled as she turned around. "There's no need for us to stand on formality."

When she saw his expression, though, Elsa's grin faded. "What is it?"

"…we received a letter from the northern border outpost." He shuffled his feet and continued, "Queen Isen has arrived with a large force of soldiers. Apparently, her full army is ready to march south on a moment's notice."

"What?! Why on earth—"

"I don't know, but she had one of the troops at the outpost send this letter to us." He handed her an unopened envelope.

Elsa looked at the purple wax seal on the back with a mixture of caution and dread. She had never met Queen Isen, or engaged in a correspondence with the older woman. However, when she was younger, her parents had warned her about the queen. There were rumors that the prettiest women in her kingdom, who were sometimes taken to the capitol under the pretense of becoming handmaidens to all the lords and ladies, were actually kept in the dungeon as Isen's personal sex slaves. None of the rumors could be confirmed, of course, but it was enough to give Elsa pause over entering into any kind of alliance with her kingdom.

Finally, she opened the envelope and read through the letter. With each sentence, her heart sank further and further, particularly as she read the back. When she was finished, she looked up at Kristoff and whispered, "Can you please go get Anna for me?"

The iceman nodded and walked off briskly, leaving the queen alone with her thoughts. She didn't want to give into Queen Isen's demands, but she couldn't think of too many good alternatives.

Soon, Kristoff returned with Anna, who looked just as worried as he did. When she saw Elsa's crestfallen face, Anna felt a vague dread settle over her. "What's wrong, Elsa?"

Wordlessly, the queen handed the letter to her sister. Anna took it and skimmed through the whole thing; as she read the back, her cheeks turned crimson. Once she had finished, she looked up at Elsa and whispered, "We can't do this."

"We have to," Elsa said, shaking her head in remorse. "She has at least ten thousand men ready to invade, possibly more. There's no way we can fight them, and if we try, she will slaughter our people before forcing us to agree to those terms anyway."

"Well, maybe… maybe we could have some body doubles, or—"

"Anna," Elsa interrupted sadly, standing up and placing a hand on the princess' shoulder. "Being a good queen means looking after your people. I wish you hadn't been dragged into this, but if we want the kingdom to survive, we don't have any choice."

Tears began to well up in Anna's eyes. Finally, she shook her head and sighed, "Fine."

"Oh, Anna…" Elsa wrapped her arms around the sister she held so dear, feeling herself begin to cry as well. "I'm so sorry…"

Eventually, the two of them broke apart and nodded at each other.

"Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Send a letter back to the outpost. Tell Queen Isen that we accept her terms, and… and that we will welcome her here in the capital in a week's time."

* * *

_One week later…_

Queen Isen smirked. Last time she had been to Arendelle, the king and queen had treated her with snobbish indifference. Now here she was, ready to take her revenge on their two beautiful daughters. All around her, the city's people regarded her with barely disguised hostility. _Let them be angry_ , she thought. _They won't dare to do anything as long as I'm surrounded by my finest troops._

As she arrived at the bridge leading to the castle, she pulled on the reins of her horse and ordered her men to come to a halt. She stared at the grand front door of the castle, waiting for the show to begin. A few minutes later, the door creaked open. Elsa and Anna stepped out and began walking across the bridge… completely naked.

Anna felt her nipples stiffen, although it was hard to tell whether that was due to fear or the cold air. Beside her, Elsa was walking calmly and confidently, keeping her head held high and her face devoid of expression. Her sister had told her beforehand that they needed to stay strong for their people, but that was much easier said than done.

When they made it to the end of the bridge, they stopped. Queen Isen smirked down at them and asked, "Queen Elsa, do you surrender control of Arendelle to me?"

"…I do."

"Very good. Guards, secure the castle and make sure it is ready for my surrogate ruler when he arrives in two days' time. Kai and Gerta, please prepare my new slaves for their walk of shame."

As several of the soldiers trotted down the bridge towards the castle, two young women stepped forward from behind Queen Isen's horse. They were also naked, but unlike Anna and Elsa, the signs of their enslavement were clear. They both had their hands tied in front of them with rope, while their ankles were cuffed together — with just enough slack for them to walk awkwardly. Kai and Gerta also each had a thick metal collar with a leash connected it, and there was a strange purple ball in each girl's mouth that apparently served as a gag.

_I suppose this will be our fate_ , Elsa thought to herself grimly. Her suspicion was soon confirmed. She and Anna both had their wrists tied tightly behind their back, and their ankles cuffed together with just a little bit of slack. Next, Kai and Gerta forced two more purple balls into their mouths and buckled the straps behind their heads. Elsa moaned as she felt her jaw stretch until it ached. Last, but certainly not least, the two of them were blindfolded and collared. Elsa's heart sank when she felt the metal fasten shut around her neck. This was really happening — she and her sister were going to be the personal sex slaves of the new queen.

Once their bondage was complete (including each of them getting a leash connected to their collars), Queen Isen declared, "I have shown you all today that the mightiest women in your kingdom, even the queen and princess, can be brought to their knees in humiliation and defeat. If you respect my authority, I will treat you all fairly as my citizens. If you rebel against me, swift and merciless justice will be brought upon you. Now come on, my little sluts — we have a long walk back to my castle."

With that, she and her men turned back to the direction they had come from. Elsa felt a tug at her neck as the leash was pulled taut, and then suddenly she was stumbling forward. Beside her, she heard Anna sob into her gag… and Elsa herself had to admit, she didn't feel any better. All they could do now was keep walking towards a humiliating, dreadful fate.


End file.
